Aullido del Norte
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Los ojos verdes observaban pacientemente, esperando el momento justo para darse a conocer. Los ojos grises ansiaban algo que solo los dioses le podían concebir. Un torneo y una disputa harán que todo se revele, demostrando al mismo tiempo que el Norte es el reino más fantástico y poderoso de todos. ONE-SHOT


_**Otro fanfic más en donde no soy dueño de ningún personaje, ya que estos pertenecen a una mujer podrida en dinero y un gordo que se viste con un vestido renacentista y utiliza una peluca rubia mientras escribe en el baño...olviden eso mejor, creo que me dieron nauseas.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, les ordeno que empiecen a leer y que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

El ambiente cálido de la habitación adormecía sus sentidos por momentos, provocándole bostezos involuntarios y tensión en sus ya agarrotados músculos. Obligó a su cuerpo a pararse y estirarse con el fin de descontracturarse antes de que ella llegase y le exija ir al patio para ver como entrenaba con el resto de sus hermanos. Se asomó por la ventana de la recámara, calefaccionada por lo vapores que circundan en el interior de las paredes gracias a las termas, viendo como la nieve caía perezosamente, convirtiendo todo el lugar en un campo níveo donde la gente trabajaba diligentemente en su respectivas labores. Cansándose de estar viendo el blanco puro que le traía recuerdos de antaño, decidió saltar a la cama cubierta con pieles y rosas, fundiéndose con el aroma que la piel de ella había asimilado con los años.

No sabía cuándo volvió a dormirse, lo único que tenía conocimiento era que su nariz estaba hundida en la almohada que utilizaba todas las noches para descansar, Soltó un gruñido placentero cuando una mano se hundió en su cabeza, masajeando su pelo oscuro como la noche sin estrellas. Sintió que su cabeza fue alzada para que luego sea depositada en las femeninas piernas pertenecientes a Lyanna, quien lo miraba amorosamente pero con un rastro de reproche, como todos los días sucedía.

-No te he dicho que dejes de dormirte en mi cama? – le dijo la joven de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, tomándolo por el rostro y mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes.

-Grrr…- fue todo lo que respondió, dejándose llevar por las caricias en su cara y dándole una brillosa mirada.

-Eso no vale! Siempre me haces lo mismo! Lo digo en serio, Spectre! – reclamo la mujer, tratando de desviar la mirada pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Woof! – ladró el ojiverde, saltando de la cama y moviendo la cola, burlándose de ella por volver a perder.

-Papá y los muchachos tienen razón…eres demasiado inteligente para ser un simple lobo- ofendida, se explayó la joven loba Stark.

Dicho lobo solo ladró felizmente de nuevo y se sentó, alzando su hocico orgullosamente mientras su cola se meneaba como un péndulo. Lyanna, por su parte, bufó para después empezar a cambiar sus ropas por unas más cómodas que utilizaría en su entrenamiento.

-Si ya acabaste de ponderarte, prepárate porque nos vamos al campo y me verás practicar con la espada durante toda la tarde- sonriendo lobunamente le dijo la muchacha, recibiendo como respuesta un aullido lastimero que le sacó una risa melodiosa que resonó en la torre del castillo.

* * *

Sus orejas peludas se humedecían con los copos, haciéndole gruñir y poniéndolo en un humor de mil demonios. Había tomado su lugar sobre una carreta que previamente declaró como suya, mirando depredadoramente a cualquiera que quisiese correrlo de allí. Veía como Lyanna entrenaba con su hermano Brandon mientras Ned y Benjen esperaban sus turnos, adquiriendo un aspecto gruñón cada vez que su pareja recibía un golpe que la desestabilizaba. Las piernas de la joven se movían con rapidez, pero carecían de la fuerza necesaria para resistir las reyertas en un solo lugar, teniendo que recurrir más de una vez a realizar veloces estocadas y alejarse antes de receptar un contraataque de su hermano mayor.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio como la loba caía al suelo, perdiendo su escudo en el proceso, teniendo que rodar en la nieve para esquivar a Brandon. Cansándose de la misma escena, que se repetía días tras días, bajó sigilosamente de la carreta y se movilizó hasta el escudo, mordiendo las enarmas de tal manera que cubriese la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando Lyanna estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar que Ned tome su turno, una bola de pelos sombrías saltó por encima de ella, deteniendo el espadazo que el primogénito Stark efectuó, y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a los sirvientes.

-Spectre? Qué estás haciendo? – la loba Stark cuestionó, viendo la espalda del lobo que tenía como compañero desde niña.

-Grrr…- gruñó el lobo ojiverde, levantando la cabeza y revelando temerariamente sus dientes filosos en conjunto con la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho que parecía un rayo.

-Vaya, hermanita…parece que tu bestia quiere defender a su am…Uff! – comenzó a burlarse Brandon, solo para caer al suelo cuando recibió un golpe con el escudo en su estómago.

Ned y Benjen luchaban para contener las risas en el momento que el lobo negro soltó el escudo y se hizo de la espada que el mayor de los hermanos portaba, tomándola de la guarda y posicionándola sobre el cuello descubierto, haciendo que el Stark levante las manos en señal de rendición. Spectre, viendo que logró su propósito, liberó el instrumento de guerra y caminó hasta su pareja, empujando sus cremosas mejillas con su hocico y lamiéndola cariñosamente.

-Ya! Ya! Estoy bien! Spectre, basta! Brandon no me hizo nada! – chillaba la joven, tratando de alejar al posesivo animal, quien gruñía al hermano mayor por momentos.

* * *

Rickard Stark miraba detenidamente lo que tenía enfrente, sintiendo las inminentes ganas de gemir frustradamente. Al menos una vez por semana, ese lobo le generaba una migraña, y lo peor de todo, es que daba la impresión que siempre lo hacía a propósito con ese porte orgulloso que utilizaba. Su primogénito y el lobo de su única hija habían sido el centro de una pelea según el Maestro de Armas, Ser Rodrik Cassel, quien le relató cómo el animal fue capaz de manipular armas con tal de defender a su hija y vencer al joven adulto al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que Lord Stark estuviese en un dilema, debatiéndose a quien castigar, solo para sucumbir ante los brillantes orbes esmeraldas del símbolo de su casa, tal como todos los presentes, convenciéndose que el lobo era inocente sin importarle que Brandon protestase e intentase pisarle la cola al animal, recibiendo una mordida en el pantalón como única advertencia.

-Lyanna! Quiso morderme! – se quejó el macho joven, mostrando los agujeros que tenía su ropa ahora.

-Tú quisiste pisarle la cola! Admite que Spectre es el mejor! Deberías agradecer que solo es un lobo, no me quiero imaginar si fuese una persona…! – respondió la muchacha, abrazando al animal, quien tenía una mueca lúdica.

-Sigo diciendo que ese cucho es muy inteligente, no crees Benjen? – Ned cuestionó a su hermano menor, quien asintió fervientemente de acuerdo.

* * *

La joven dama Stark se contenía para no gritarle furiosamente a su hermano Eddard, bastándose con replicar mordazmente ante su insinuación de que su mejor amigo era un buen partido para ella, cosa que incluso su lobo discrepaba si los gruñidos que hacía significaban algo. No le importaba cuantas palabras respetables dijese sobre el macho Baratheon con el que entrenó bajo la supervisión de Lord Arryn. Había oído lo suficiente como para hacer que su cara se ponga verde de repugnancia, detestando desde su interior el hecho que dicho joven quería cortejarla sim importar que tenía al menos un hijo por región monárquica.

-No importa lo que me digas sobre él, Ned. No pienso aceptar cualquier avance de él. So se atreve a tocarme, me aseguraré de que deje de esparcir bastardos por todo Poniente- fatigada por tanto oír, respondió.

-Pero hermana, él es una buena persona! Te ama desde el momento en que le conté sobre ti! Se ha propuesto a no tocar mujer alguna si tú lo aceptas! – intentó defender a su amigo vanamente el segundo hijo de Rickard Stark.

-Woof! – ladró cortamente el animal, sonando de manera burlesca, como si ni él creyese esas palabras.

Los hermanos observaron al lobo, quien bufaba enfadado y buscaba la mano de Lyanna, lamiendo su palma suavemente en señal de compresión.

-Incluso a él no le gusta lo que escuchó de Robert Baratheon, Ned. No me importa que sea tu mejor amigo, pero entiende que yo no deseo estar al lado de alguien como él. Preferiría vivir solo con Spectre como única compañía, en comparación- indicó la loba, poniéndose a la altura de su compañero y besando su hocico, para luego darle una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, quien se resignó después de oír sus razones.

-Está bien, hermana. Entiendo tu pensamiento, y créeme que solo deseo lo mejor para ti. Aunque quitarle las ideas a Robert te será un tanto complicado, es muy terco en ciertos aspectos…Por cierto, deberías empezar a pensar en otras excusas en lugar de utilizar siempre a Spectre, no creo que siquiera los Antiguos Dioses podrían convertirlo en un hombre- comentó el muchacho, sonando divertido al último mientras trataba de acariciar al lobo negro, teniendo que retroceder inmediatamente al recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de este.

-Creo que no le gustó tu insinuación, a veces pienso que él mismo se imagina como un hombre cuando lo veo mirarse en el espejo…- dijo la loba, sin percatarse como las orejas peludas del ojiverde temblequearon por un breve momento.

* * *

La gente se movilizaba frenéticamente en las calles de piedras grises pálidas, convirtiéndose en una secuencia de colores hipnóticos. Los gritos de jolgorio inundaban sus oídos, obligándolo a tener que concentrarse el doble para no distraerse y perderle el paso a su pareja, la cual se destacaba por su inmensa belleza y su vestido azul con un tapado ligero de piel que rodeaba su cuello. Estandartes rojo y negros con el dibujo de un dragón tricéfalo se erigían por todos lados, excepto en los puntos exactos donde cada invitado tenía su respectivo hospedaje, teniéndose que memorizar cada detalle minúsculo en caso de que algún percance sucediese. Los olores mezclados molestaban su sentido del olfato, percibiendo desde perfumes baratos a aromas pestilentes de gente que al parecer desconocía lo que era un baño, pero sintiéndose satisfecho con el hecho de que el más predominante para él era el de Lyanna.

La mujer joven sonreía cuando veía que su compañero enfocaba su atención en su mano derecha, dándole lamidas a sus dedos en los momentos que se distraía. Pero incluso con el ánimo en alza, no pudo evitar sentirse indignada al ver como el muchacho Reed estaba sufriendo acoso por parte de unos herederos Frey, teniendo que defenderlo inconscientemente tras tomar una espada roma y golpearlos duramente mientras que Spectre divisaba desganadamente el suceso pero teniendo un brillo orgulloso en sus esmeraldas. Lo que siguió a continuación fue el comienzo de un nuevo propósito en la vida de la loba, pues buscó presurosamente a su hermano menor y le ordenó seguirla para convertirlo en un escudero improvisado ya que tenía pensado participar en la liza para así vengar el acoso que Howland Reed sufrió previamente.

* * *

El lobo realmente gruñó en señal de frustración. Cuál había sido la brillante idea de su pareja? Ir y buscar más venganza luego de haberla cumplido anteriormente? Y para qué? Ahora tenía que verla como nerviosamente arrojaba partes de la armadura con la que personificó al Caballero del Árbol Sonriente por todos lados para perder el rastro de sus persecutores mientras él la guiaba con seguridad entre las tiendas de campaña.

Definitivamente detestaba este lugar, odiaba este torneo y, maldecía el alma del Rey Targaryen que estaba completamente desquiciado y paranoico. Fue algo bueno que dejó que Lyanna termine de quitarse la armadura mientras él aullaba atrayendo la atención de los guardias reales y el príncipe con peto de rubíes tras cargar el casco entre sus dientes, salvando a su loba de ser hallada por mera suerte.

-Spectre! Encontraste algo? – Benjen y Ned preguntaron tras llegar luego de ver a su hermana salir escondida entre los faldones de la tienda.

-Grrr…- fue todo lo que dijo el animal, señalando el casco y luego enfocar su atención a algunos restos que se encontraban tirados en dirección contraria a la que Lyanna se había ido.

-Maldición! Mi padre no estará muy feliz de saber que le perdimos el rastro!...Por cierto, quiero agradecerles la ayuda que ustedes y su lobo dieron, Lores Stark- dijo el Príncipe Rhaegar, mirando al trío norteño.

-Fue un placer ayudarlo, Príncipe. Pero lamento decirle que Spectre no es nuestro lobo, es de nuestra querida hermana Lyanna, él solo nos tolera por ella- Ned contó, recibiendo una mirada de soslayo por parte del susodicho.

Antes de que alguien pudiese volver a hablar, la única mujer Stark apareció completamente tranquila, sin ninguna señal de haber participado en las contiendas, corriendo de repente para abrazar a sus hermanos menores y su compañero.

-Qué pasó? Lo encontraron? Padre me ha ordenado junto a Brandon que los busquemos. Fue Spectre de ayuda? - comenzó a actuar la fémina, aturdiendo a Benjen por un momento.

-Discúlpeme, mi señora, pero al parecer el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente ha desaparecido. También quiero agradecerle por prestarnos la ayuda de su lobo, realmente es un animal de gran porte para una bella dama como usted- el Targaryen empezó a hablar, queriendo tomar la mano de la norteña para besarla pero deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando un par de ojos verdes atravesaron su cabeza en señal de advertencia.

-Grrr…! – gruñó posesivamente, mirándolo fijamente al rubio platinado para luego señalar con su hocico un estandarte que mostraba un sol con una lanza de manera repetida, tomando a continuación la manga del vestido de Lyanna y llevándosela lejos del hijo del Rey Loco.

* * *

Él quería arrancarle la garganta al niño dragón. Cómo se atrevía a querer coquetear con la loba mientras su pareja estaba presente? Spectre realmente estaba fastidiándose con la insistente presencia del Príncipe de Plata, oyéndolo por las noches intentar cantar alguna poesía, siendo frustrado cuando el lobo aullaba en señal de disgusto o llegando al punto de arrebatarle la lira y escapar hasta un río para arrojarla. Le gruñó, atentó a morderlo, lo empujaba contra otras personas, incluso se interpuso en su camino para así negarle la visión de su loba.

Pero el punto que llevó al límite al ojiverde fue cuando lo escuchó hablar con sus guardias que ganaría las justas para coronar a como Reina del Amor y la Belleza a Lyanna en lugar de su esposa, todo por una estúpida profecía que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se aseguró que Lyanna estuviese acompañada por su padre y hermanos en los palcos, corriendo rápidamente hasta una de las tiendas vacías y parándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su figura lobuna empezó a estirarse, reordenando su estructura ósea hasta estar en sus extremidades traseras. Su cuerpo peludo empezó a volverse lampiño, revelando piel pálida por con pelo oscuro como el carbón en su cabeza y ciertas zonas específicas. El rostro mostraba un aspecto feroz y salvaje, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo intensamente y la cicatriz ubicándose sobre su orbe diestra. Los músculos estilizados se remarcaban en su figura delgada, dándole la preparación de una persona ágil y siempre lista para atacar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tomado su forma original, por lo que tuvo que tomar algunas ropas y transfigurarlas, silenciosamente con leves movimientos de sus dedos, en algo que se adapta a él. Repitiendo el mismo proceso con una armadura, convirtiéndola en una de color plateado brillante con trozos de telas colgantes de un color azul, específicamente el que Lyanna amaba. Cada sección encajaba perfectamente una con la otra, creándole una sincronía perfecta para cualquier movimiento que desease realizar. Sin perder más tiempo, se puso el yelmo que dejaba caer una coleta azul, que hacía conjunto con las que caían de su cintura y cuello, y fue a poner su nombre en la lista de las justas, tomando para sorpresa del organizador al muchacho Reed como escudero, quien al recibir una mirada directa aceptó sin chistar.

* * *

-Padre, has visto a Spectre? Desde que nos sentamos aquí que no lo veo…- preocupada cuestionó la muchacha de largo cabello oscuro y ojos grises metálicos.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado en la tienda, hija mía. Él nunca se separa de tu lado a menos que tú se lo digas- Rickard contestó, mirando a sus hijos para que le digan si sabían algo.

-Quién sabe, Lyanna? Quizás está aterrorizado al amigo de Ned o al Príncipe, todos nosotros sabemos cómo actúa cuando alguien trata de acercarse a ti con intenciones más que amigables- Brandon dijo mientras sus dos hermanos menores asentían sin dudar.

-No, no. Estoy segura de que ya se encargó de eso ayer en la tarde. Solo espero que aparezca pronto y que no haya sido atrapado por los guardias reales…- volvió a hablar la loba, virando su cabeza en diversas direcciones con la esperanza de hallar a su compañero.

-Estoy seguro de que aparecerá pronto, hermana! Además, ahora tendrá a alguien más a quien aterrorizar- Benjen habló, señalando al caballero de azul y plateado, quien a pesar de tener su rostro tapado, no dejaba de mirar a la Stark.

-Agh! Otro más! – se quejó la mujer joven.

-Al menos con este no sabemos si es mujeriego o está casado- Ned murmuró, recordando a Robert y Rhaegar.

-Sin comentar que viste con los colores que te gustan, casi como si te conociese de forma privada- el mayor de los hijos de Rickard se mofó, recibiendo un codazo en el abdomen.

-Ya cállense ustedes! Juro que si no lo hacen, haré que Spectre los arrastre por todo Harrenhal delante de sus enamoradas- amenazó una sonrojada Lyanna, haciéndolos palidecer mientras que su padre ahogaba una carcajada por la ferocidad que ella poseía.

* * *

El ojiverde apreciaba desde la lejanía la belleza innata que su loba tenía, sin comprender que incluso le era innecesario utiliza maquillaje o perfumes que por lo general perturbaban su nariz cuando lo percibía en otras mujeres. Sus labios carnosos y pequeños, que se moría de ganas de saborear para así dejar en claro a todos que ella era de él y él de ella. El antiguo lobo sonrió ampliamente tras su yelmo al ver el rubor en la pálida piel de Lyanna cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, dándole más fuerzas para la competición, llevando ya derribados a más de cinco participantes, siendo los más notables los de las Casas Frey, Clegane, Tyrell y por último a Ser Barristan Selmy.

Esperaba pacientemente sobre su caballo negro, habiéndolo tomado prestado de Brandon, quien aún no se percataba ya que estaba más preocupado coqueteando con Catelyn Tully. Observaba detenidamente como el niño dragón enfrentaba a un joven rubio con el blasón de un león dorado, desestabilizando consecutivamente a esta último cada vez que la lanza golpeaba el escudo que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo, logrando derribarlo al final y volviendo loca a la gente de los palcos, aclamando por su nombre.

Se sentía inquieto, ansioso por demostrarle a todos que nunca debieron acercarse a su compañera. Había paso demasiado tiempo desde que sus instintos aullaban por la soledad que sentía, hasta el día en que comenzó a vivir junto a la Stark, siendo esta una niña de cinco veranos que adoraba pasar sus manitos por su azabache pelaje y dormir abrazándolo para que la defendieses de aquellos monstruos que los cuentos relataban. Incluso se mostraba celoso cuando más de un Lord pretendía utilizarla para unir sus casas y ganar poder, teniendo que mostrar sus colmillos que utilizaría para dejar en claro que ella no era un objeto con el que pudiesen negociar.

Nunca imaginó que le mostraría su verdadera forma en una situación como esta, pero las acciones de aquellos dos idiotas lo llevaron al límite y obligándolo a revelar lo peligroso que en realidad era. Daba vueltas en círculos de forma depredadora mientras esperaba que el hijo del Rey Loco terminase de reemplazar su armamento, imaginando verlo volar de su montura, recordándole que tenía una esposa y dos hijos que cuidar, dejándole en claro que Lyanna nunca sería suya.

* * *

Ignoraba la razón de por qué su pecho palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que sus grises ojos se enfocaban en el caballero gallardo que vestía con sus colores favoritos, percibiendo en el apabullado ambiente el hecho que lo conocía de algún lado pero sin poder poner el dedo en la llaga. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sus manierismos le rememoraban a Spectre, aquél animal que más de una vez deseó a los Antiguos Dioses que fuese un hombre, y por ello mismo que ría que ganase sobre el Príncipe Targaryen que tanto tiempo ha estado siguiéndola últimamente.

Sus nudillos se convirtieron de un tono níveo en el instante que Howland Reed entregó la lanza a su hidalgo para posteriormente alejarse y ver como el árbitro dejó caer el banderín amarillo, dando pie a que la última competencia de este torneo arranque.

El galope furioso, de los corceles monocromáticos que se enfrentaban, se podía oír claramente en el silencio producido instintivamente por la gente y la propia naturaleza, dejando solo que se reproduzca en un mundo detenido la batalla de un caballero rojo y negro en un animal blanco contra uno de azul y plateado con su caballo negro. El polvo alzándose del suelo térreo, dejando una estela a medida que los competidores buscaban la gloria sobre el derribo del otro. Sus torsos se inclinaban milimétricamente hacia delante, eliminando toda resistencia que el aire pudiese provocarles, haciendo flamear una capa roja y un plumón azul consecuentemente.

Su boca creó una diminuta apertura, dejando ver sus prístinos dientes, cuando vio a su caballero mover su cuerpo a una posición que imitaba a la guardia que ejercería alguien que pelea con una espada. Lo que hizo que la lanza de punta redonda del niño dragón no pudiese golpear directamente el peto o escudo de su contrincante, sino que siguió con fuerza sobre el espacio vacío que fue provocado. Cosa que el jinete del negro corcel aprovechó y puso la punta de su arma en el abdomen expuesto del peliplateado, superando la protección que su escudo con la impresión del dragón tricéfalo quiso imponer, tirándolo con ímpeto al suelo, haciendo que su yelmo salga volando a un costado mientras revelaba un rostro colorado por la falta de aire que sufría.

El silencio fue todo lo que habitaba en Harrenhal por unos segundos, hasta que de a poco el público empezó a ponerse de pie y bramar de felicidad, aplaudiendo fervientemente mientras flores eran arrojadas a los pies del triunfador, siendo la única preocupación de este su compañera de ojos grises.

* * *

El hombre de orbes esmeraldas miraba por la rendija de su yelmo el cuerpo cansado del Príncipe de Plata, sonriendo gustosamente y dejándolo lentamente atrás, pero no sin antes darle una última advertencia.

-Pensé que había dejado muy en claro que no quería tu presencia cerca de mi loba niño. Me obligaste a mostrar mi aspecto real solo por tu capricho de una estúpida profecía. Este será mi último aviso, no vuelvas a cruzarte en nuestro camino, o le mostraré a este mundo que puedo domesticar a los dragones con un helado invierno- la grave voz se oyó solo para el caído, quien atino a abrir los ojos antes de rendirse a la fatiga.

Aceptó la bolsa repleta de dragones de oro que el árbitro le otorgó, pero lo que le hizo feliz fue la corona de rosas invernales que su mano enguantada sostenía. Ordenó tácitamente a su móvil que avanzase lentamente hacia los palcos, recibiendo la euforia de las damas que esperaban anhelantes ser declaradas Reina, viendo en el proceso rostros variopintos como el de la Reina Targaryen a la Princesa Martell, hasta el de la prometida de Brandon o una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes. Hizo caso omiso a sus miradas o los insultos que algunos perdedores de apuestas le dieron, dirigiéndose parsimoniosamente a su compañera norteña.

Su mano derecha sostenía la corona con imperiosa suavidad, por otra parte, su extremidad izquierda se aferró a su yelmo para dar principio a la revelación de su rostro, Mechones oscuros empezaron a revolotear a los costados de su cara, la cual tenía rasgos angulares. Dejando que toda la hente quede hipnotizada con sus orbes brillantes y su sonrisa torcida que mostraba sus colmillos lobunos mientras desprendía un aura que reclamaba respeto.

Se detuvo frente a ella, cara a cara, con el gris fundiéndose en el verde y viceversa. No hablaron, no respiraron, no oyeron los comentarios que la gente del Norte estaba haciendo. Permitió que sus delgados dedos alcanzasen el lado diestro de su cara, trazando el rayo que tenía como herencia del asesino de sus padres, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente y gruñendo instintivamente.

-Spectre…- susurró la loba, siendo respondida con la misma sonrisa que el animal realizaba luego de castigar a alguien, pero esta vez en el cuerpo de un apuesto hombre.

-Harry Potter es mi nombre real, mi pareja- la voz grave sorprendió a la mujer, sonrojándola por lo salvaje que sonaba.

-Soy…soy tu Reina del Amor y la Belleza? – dudosa cuestionó.

-Solo mía. No del niño dragón o del amigo de tu hermano. Eres una loba. Mi loba- declaró el ejecutor de magia, poniendo la corona de flores azules en el cabello oscuro de ella, para luego tomarla por sus mejillas y unir sus labios, provocando que la gente del palco empiece a silbar ruidosamente.

Se alejó rápidamente, riéndose en un sonido parecido a unos ladridos, acercándose a donde el Rey Loco aguardaba con un brillo paranoico en sus ojos.

* * *

-Quién eres tú, plebeyo?! – exclamó el hombre desquiciado.

-Harry James Potter- respondió simplemente, mirándolo fijamente.

-No sabía que los alfareros jugaban a ser caballeros ahora- burlonamente comentó, provocando algunas risas nerviosas para que lo acompañen.

-No sabía que los criadores de ovejas jugaban a ser reyes ahora- replicó descaradamente, callando a todos y haciendo que algunos guardias se preparen para corregir su actitud.

-Vienes a matarme, no?! Es eso que todos estos idiotas han planeado, no?! – gritó furioso, soltando saliva con cada palabra, moviendo exageradamente sus manos, cuyas uñas eran demasiado largas y repletas de roña.

-NO me importa si vives o mueres, por lo que puedes dejar de ser paranoico conmigo, Solo vine a ganar un torneo, no a aguantarte. Así que te daré la misma advertencia que a tu hijo, no te cruces en mi camino o domesticaré a los dragones con el gélido viento invernal- dejó en claro el lobo humano, entornando su mirada que empezó a volverse oscura.

-Guardias! Mátenlo! Mátenlo! Quiero su cabeza en una pica! – frenéticamente comenzó a ordenar el Rey de Poniente.

Todos los guardias reales empezaron a avanzar, blandiendo de manera reticente sus armas, como si se sintiesen disgustados de tener que obedecer tal orden. Todos los palcos callaron, siendo el único sonido producido el paso sincronizado de los caballeros y los pedidos imperativos del rubio platinado. El lobo con forma humana miró a su pareja, quien se mordía el labio y sus manos tentativamente querían hacerse de la espada que su padre llevaba en el cinturón, haciéndolo sonreír suavemente al corroborar su valentía.

Hizo que su caballo dé un giro, permitiéndose de esa manera ver a los catorce hombres armados que avanzaban cargando pesadamente sus escudos y espadas. Su mano derecha dio un simple chasquido, transfigurando todos los restos de lanzas de competiciones previas en una gran manada de lodos, muchos más grandes de lo normal, para posteriormente alzar su extremidad al cielo, trayendo una ventisca que hizo temblar a todas aquellas personas que eran ajenas al Norte.

Aullidos y gruñidos se escucharon inmediatamente, seguido de corridas sigilosas y borrones oscuros que atacaron a los guardias reales, quitándoles sus armas y protecciones, subyugándolos en cuestión de segundos. Un grupo de media decena de lobos acechó al Rey Targaryen, caminando con una sed de sangre que todos podían ver y sentir en sus propias pieles, asustando tanto a Rhaella como a Elia y Rhaenys, pero tranquilizándose cuando se dieron cuenta que la atención de los animales estaba solo enfocada en el mandatario con desequilibrio mental. Este mismo había dejado de gritar, palideciendo ante la muestra de un arte que no existía en Poniente, temblando con el invernal aire que tocaba su epidermis y trastabillando con el miedo que infundían los salvajes canes con ojos amarillos que mostraban una serie de colmillos afilados listos para desgarrar sus cuello.

-Tonto…eres solo un niño tonto que intentó enfrentar algo antiguo y mágico. Soy el Norte en persona, dragón. Soy lo que los Niños del Bosque y los Primeros Hombres decidieron dejar tranquilo. Tú y tu hijo me obligaron a mostrarme, pero solo por ello uno de ustedes descansará y el otro regirá- declaró el Potter, viendo como sus lobos hacían caer de terror al Rey, quien respiraba erráticamente y se tomaba el pecho, abriendo enormemente sus ojos y la boca en busca de aire.

* * *

Lyanna escuchaba atentamente las palabras del ojiverde, quien sonaba anciano y experimentado, dándose cuenta que desde el momento en que los encontró en el Bosque de los Dioses siendo niña, este nunca cambió o envejeció como cualquier otro lobo lo haría. Su padre y hermanos estaban asombrados con la muestra que daba frente a todos en Harrenhal, los cuales calmaron un poco sus nervios cuando la muchacha les señaló la cicatriz y los ojos, Había soñado miles de veces con tener alguien perfecto, quien la contemple y no deje atrás, que la trate suavemente y la defienda imponentemente, tal como ella lo haría por él si su padre no le hubiese quitado la espada que tomó de su cinturón.

Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, aspirando el fresco aire que su gallardo caballero trajo, siendo el mismo que respiraba en su casa, cosa que su familia imitó, sonriendo un poco cada vez que un lobo la miraba mientras movían sus colas peludas, de forma similar a lo que Spectre hacía en juego.

Pudo ver, con sus orbes grises como todos los representantes de los Siete Reinos presenciaban la manera en que el cuerpo de Aerys II Targaryen dejó de moverse, manteniendo una mueca espantada en su cara, con los ojos violetas perdiendo su brillo y yéndose fuera de foco. Nadie decía nada ante el hecho, más que obvio, que el Rey hacía perecido de puro miedo por algo que nunca hubiese sido capaz de controlar. Tampoco reaccionaron en el momento que uno de los lobos llevó en su boca la corona al jinete plateado y azul, quien mandó a su caballo hasta estar frente al Príncipe para tirárselo a su manos temblorosas.

No entendía porqué su padre y hermanos empezaron a sonreír, al igual que todos los nobles de distinguidas casa. Miró a Ned y Benjen en busca de respuestas, solo para recibir un aviso de que su compañero estaba hablando.

* * *

-Creo que eso es tuyo ahora, niño dragón…después de todo, era el complot que estaban planeando, no? No me mires tan sorprendido, es tu culpa y de los demás por pensar que era un simple lobo- lúdicamente comentó Harry, silbando para llamar a la manada y revirtiendo el hechizo.

-Yo…yo…te lo agradezco. No sabes cuánto nos has ayudado con esto- Rhaegar logró hablar tras calmar su cuerpo, haciendo girar en sus manos la corona de oro.

-No hagas que me arrepienta, niño dragón. No te acerques a mi loba o lo que le sucedió a tu predecesor será solo un juego de niños- dijo claramente, retirándose de la liza pero no sin antes mirar a la loba quien empezaba a seguirle.

Ató el corcel azabache a un árbol, tal como lo encontró antes de la competición, para que a continuación ingrese a la tienda que los Stark utilizaban, dejándose caer en la cama de su compañera, aspirando el aroma de la piel y las rosas que Lyanna poseía, cayendo lentamente en un estado letárgico que su pereza animal reclamaba desde el día que dejaron Winterfell.

Sorprendido, sus ojos verdes se abrieron al sentir el tacto cuidadoso en su pelo y el calor que el regazo le brindaba al costado izquierdo de su cara. Una mirada amorosa y de reproche se mostraba por encima de él, abstrayéndose del resto del mundo, sin oír cuando el resto de los hermanos Stark llegaron y veían la escena familiar pero con un hombre reemplazando a un lobo.

-No te he dicho que dejes de dormirte en mi cama? – reclamó juguetonamente la loba de cabello oscuro, tomándolo por las mejillas.

-Grrr…- gruñó divertido, repitiendo la acción cotidiana que cada mañana tenían, dándole una mirada con sus orbes brillantes.

-Lobo u hombre, siempre caigo en tu truco…cómo te llamo ahora? Qué eres? Te irás? – empezó a preguntar la mujer, viendo que sus hermanos tomaban asiento, expectantes.

Lentamente, el hombre mágico, se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus manos, revelando dos extremidades delgadas pero con el aspecto de esconder una fuerza combinada de veinte personas. Alcanzaron sus contrapartes femeninas y se las llevó a la boca, besando los delicados dedos y haciendo reír a la loba. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, apreciando la sensación que experimentaba con un deseo profundo, sin ver como las gesticulaciones de su compañera se complementaban con las de él.

-Llámame Spectre o Harry, de cualquier forma es bienvenida si proviene de ti. Lo que soy? Ya no lo recuerdo a la perfección…una vez fui un hombre que se podía transformar en un lobo, luego fui un lobo que se convertía en humano. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que volví a interactuar de esta manera con la gente, que casi no puedo acordarme cuando fue la última vez. Y no, no me iré. Si lo hago, quién te cubriría en las noches heladas? O te juzgaría como luces aquellas pocas veces que decides ponerte un vestido formal? Sin mencionar obviamente que alguien más tendría que ser tu caballo en esos momentos donde se te ocurre jugar como una niña pequeña- contestó el ojiverde, burlándose al último para vergüenza de Lyanna y diversión de los hermanos Stark.

-No hago eso desde hace cinco veranos, Spectre! – exclamó la mujer joven.

-Lo ves, Ned! Tenía razón cuando te dije que la había visto jugar a ser un caballero sobre su lobo! – Benjen le dijo a Eddard, para luego guardar silencio cuando su hermana lo miró con una promesa tácita de golpearlo en el próximo entrenamiento.

Una risa grave trajo de nuevo a Lyanna de su posible enojo, viendo la mueca alegre que el lobo humano portaba, mostrando sus colmillos afilados, listo para defenderla como lo había hecho miles de veces atrás. Por eso mismo, es que ahora estaba abrazándolo como si fuese a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Rogó demasiado tiempo a los dioses para que un día sucediese lo que hoy, y no tenía pensado soltarlo tan fácilmente. Lucharía como Nymeria, la primera guerrera, de ser necesario con la Espada del Amanecer si de esa manera puede asegurarse que su gallardo caballero lobuno no se iría.

-Ned! Ned! Dónde está Lyanna!? Ne…TÚ! – entró gritando a los cuatro vientos un hombre de la misma edad que el segundo hijo de Lord Stark, blandiendo un martillo de guerra de manera rabiosa.

Harry miró perezosamente, bostezando despreocupadamente, al mismo tiempo que Lyanna gruñía por lo bajo y lo sostenía por su espalda, entrecruzando sus manos sobre la zona abdominal de su armadura, cosa que sorprendió a todos por mostrar su caliente sangre de lobo. Robert Baratheon comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, provocando que sus nudillos se vuelvan lancos de la fuerza hecha al sostener su arma.

-Oh…eres tú, cervatillo. No te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar a un lugar? – desganadamente preguntó Spectre, relajándose en los brazos femeninos.

-Suelta a mi amada o reventaré tu cráneo! Libérala de tu magia oscura sino quieres morir! – acusó el macho de gran corpulencia, tomando con ambas manos su martillo, listo para atacar.

-Eddard, si quieres a tu amigo, te recomiendo que lo saques de aquí con prontitud o le mostraré la razón de por qué me dejaron tranquilo tanto tiempo atrás- advirtió el lobo, viendo de reojo a su pareja que se afianzaba a la espada de práctica que Brandon usaba contra ellos en los entrenamientos.

-Robert, es suficiente, ya te expliqué que mi hermana no te be de esa manera. Anda, déjalo- intentó hacer entender a su amigo, Ned.

-Jamás! Lyanna, tienes que estar a mi lado! Con jardines repletos de flo…- decía el Baratheon, solo para ser interrumpido por una hastiada joven de seis y diez veranos, quien se alzó frente a él blandiendo una espada.

-Cierra la boca, Baratheon! No me agradas, no lo entiendes?! Eres un cerdo, machista, arrogante, mujeriego y despreciable! Te jactas, ante mi hermano, de cambiar de actitud mientras te encamas con cuanta prostituta vez! Y no lo niegues, yo misma lo vi ayer! – luciendo salvajemente peligrosa, le dejó en claro la loba al ciervo.

-Lyanna, querida! No sabes lo que dices! Es la magia oscura de ese sujeto! Ven, yo te curaré! – protestaba el dirigente de las Stormlands, tomando con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha.

-Suéltame, Baratheon! No iré a ningún lado contigo! Estás completamente loco! Suéltame he dicho! – gritó Lyanna, dándole puñetazos y patadas al enfermo de amor, alertando a sus hermanos, que se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-Quédate quieta, Lyanna! Te llevaré a mi hogar y verás cómo volverá a ser como deb…AGHHH! – proclamó el ciervo, arrastrándola hasta la salida, siendo sorprendido cuando una mano apretó su tráquea, liberando en consecuencia a la loba que miraba como su brazo se ponía lila.

Los ojos azules del bárbaro se enfrentaban a unos venenosos verdes esmeraldas, sintiendo como su interior se acobardaba pero teniendo que obligarse a no demostrarlo. A pesar de que ambos tenían la misma estatura, el Potter alzó fácilmente de su cuello al Baratheon y lo arrojó fuera de la tienda, pateándolo en el estómago una vez que volvió a alcanzarlo, atrayendo a una gran cantidad de espectadores. Cada vez que el ciervo lograba ponerse de pie, recibía una parada en su cadera, desestabilizándolo con velocidad y tarándolo nuevamente a la tierra.

El aspecto mortal que adornaba su rostro paralizó a cualquiera que quisiese entrometerse en la pelea, excepto en los Stark que por algún motivo se sentían aliviados de que el lobo humano interviniese para ayudar a la única mujer de la familia. Los gruñidos guturales, que provenían desde su pecho, alcanzando a la perfección a cada persona, percatándolas de su intención protectora luego de ver que el Baratheon y una amoratada Stark estaban implicados. Robert bufó pesadamente cuando fue volteado en el suelo para que quede boca arriba, sintiendo como un pie recubierto de una plateada bota lo mantenía firmemente subyugado.

-Lastimaste a mi loba. Osaste tocarla con tus inmundas manos y pretendiste raptarla delante nuestro, pequeño cervatillo. Y todo por qué? Por un capricho que terminó endulzando tus propios oídos, lamentablemente me das asco. Me acusaste de utilizar magia oscura en ella, pero eres tan ignorante que ni siquiera comprendes lo más básico sobre la magia. No hay luz u oscuridad en ella, solo intención. Y por más que quisiese torturarte y humillarte ante los ojos de nuestros espectadores, haré algo mucho mejor y memorable- ladró furiosamente Harry, agachándose para tomarlo de la cara con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra convocaba una cuchillo de la cintura del mismo muchacho rubio con el león que peleó previamente.

La punta triangular de acero escindía la piel tostada de la frente del Baratheon, haciéndolo gritar de dolor hasta el punto de dejar sorda a la gente y perder la voz. El lobo de ojos verdes dibujaba, con la gracia de un artista, un intrincado y complejo sistema rúnico, bañando en sangre la tierra y dándole un tinte exótico al paisaje. Animales salvajes, propios de la zona, guardaron silencio y enfocaron su atención al hecho que pasaba gracias al pulso que el ser antiguo desprendía.

* * *

Su cabello oscuro revoloteaba con la brisa suave que soplaba en Harrenhal, ya sea por la naturaleza misma o por la magia que demostraba su deseo concedido por las deidades. Le dolía por momentos su extremidad superior derecha debido a que subestimó la velocidad de reacción del Baratheon, de no haberlo hecho, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle que no era alguien que sería retenida contra su voluntad.

No detuvo a Spectre en el momento que comenzó su réplica, ninguno de sus hermanos lo hizo tampoco, ni siquiera Ned ya que sus ojos revelaban furia silenciosa para quien había sido su amigo hasta hace unos minutos. Entre tanto disturbio, su padre logró ponerse a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente como cuando era pequeña y regresaba con alguna herida en sus manos o rodillas, sintiéndose agradecida por la familia que tenía.

Observó cuidadosamente el instante que su compañero se puso de pie, arrojando el cuchillo a la manos de Jaime Lannister, luciendo más clamado pero aún con un rastro de enfado, el cual se evaporó casi en su totalidad cuando tomó su mano siniestra entre las suyas. Captó por el rabillo de sus ojos grises como el hombre de las Stormlands gemía silenciosamente mientras intentaba tocarla con su manos, solo para retorcerse de dolor en el proceso, revolcándose en el suelo y manchando aún más este por la sangre de su frente.

-Te preguntarás qué te hice, no? Tan solo te maldije. No podrás hablar, no podrás tocar a una mujer a menos que quieras sentir un dolor agudo, comerás solo lo necesario y no la glotonería que te impulsa, no podrás reproducirte nunca más, no podrás planear venganza alguna ni alzar un arma. Te dieron la oportunidad de retirarte pacíficamente, pero tu ceguera terminó condenándote. Ahora tu casa depende de tus dos hermanos, estás orgulloso? – solemnemente comunicó el pelinegro, curando con un mero toque el delgado brazo de su pareja.

Todos oyeron atentamente sus palabras, para relatarlas en tiempo futuro como una fantasiosa historia de amor y advertencia. Contemplaron el exquisito arte plasmado en la piel del ciervo, cómo un simple círculo con figuras angulares condenó la vida de alguien. Un aviso, eso era lo que tenía en la frente el Baratheon, una que se correrá de boca en boca, recordándole nuevamente al mundo la razón de por qué el Norte era uno de los reinos más grandes.

* * *

El galope de los caballos sonaba en la desolada vía que señalaba a Winterfell, combinándose con las risas y discusiones que los hombre de la familia Stark y el joven Reed mantenía a costa de Lyanna, quien maldecía por lo bajo a su compañero que retomó su forma animal y trotaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Ya llevaban una semana de viaje, en donde dejaron atrás la muerte del Rey Loco, la maldición a Robert Baratheon, y la coronación de Rhaegar Targaryen. Asó como también aquel extraño momento en que le otorgaron un título de nobleza y caballero al hombre mágico, sacando más de una risa a los norteños, incluido Rickard, al ver que un loco era conocido ahora por todo Poniente.

-Entonces, creo que todo está decidido, hijos- dijo Lord Stark, deteniendo su caballo y desmontando al costado del camino, siendo imitado por el resto.

-De qué hablas, padre? – Brandon cuestionó, sacudiendo el cabello de Benjen cuando este se puso a su lado.

-Que espero con ansias a todos esos niños que ustedes tendrán. Su madre habría estado radiante de haberlos visto como lucían con sus novias…o lobo que se vuelve hombre y parece que es más viejo que todos nosotros juntos- se explicó el dirigente del Norte, sonrojando a su hija mientras las oreja de Spectre temblequeaban tras poner su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-Qué dices, padre? – Ned cuestionó, tratando de no parecer nervioso, pero fallando cuando oyó el ladrido burlesco del lobo.

El hombre adulto alzó una ceja al apreciar el intento de eludir su pensamiento proveniente de su segundo hijo, al igual que el menor de los muchachos, mientras su primogénito parecía resignado a ocultarlo y su loba completamente roja, confundiéndolo profundamente, ya que siempre reaccionaba de formas distintas, siendo hasta capaz de retarlo delante de todos sus fieles súbditos.

-Brandon ha estado cortejando a la hija de Hoster Tully. Tú, Ned, has pasado bastante tiempo desapareciendo junto a la hermana de Arthur Dayne. Benjen parecía llevarse más que bien con la hija de Doran Martell. Y Lyanna finalmente consiguió que los Antiguos Dioses le concedan su deseo no tan secreto- notificó a cada uno de ellos, lo que condujo a que intercambiaran miradas cuestionables.

-Y agradezcan a su padre que no posee un olfato agudo como el mío. No tiene ni idea lo exasperante que se ponía cuando tenía que ir a buscarlos y confundir sus aromas con los de sus parejas…- comentó Harry, retomando su forma humana con la armadura, desde su lugar en el regazo de su compañera.

-Entonces es un alivio que realicé esos tratos con ellos para formalizar nuestra paz. Y la verdad fue algo bueno que el Rey Rhaegar te nombrase Lord y Caballero, Spectre…Harry…cómo sea- respondió Rickard, frunciendo el ceño al fallar en su intento de llamar correctamente al lobo.

La pareja atinó a reír por lo bajo, con el mentón de la muchacha sobre la cabeza del mago, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Vieron que los hombres volvían a platicar, con el padre burlándose jovialmente de sus hijos, o contándoles donde vivirían, dejándolos por su cuenta mientras se relajaban con el calor de la fogata que encendieron.

-Quién hubiese pensado que aquel peludo y perezoso lobo que dormía siempre en mi cama sería reconocido en todos los reinos caballero? – se burló en voz baja la fémina de ojos grises, cuyas manos iban a las pequeñas correas que mantenían al peto plateado en su lugar, destrabándolas.

-Quien hubiese pensado que una mujer tan pequeña como tú intentaría hacer frente a hombres el doble de grandes para defender a dicho lobo? – replicó el hombre de ojos verdes, aprovechando la acción de su pareja para transfigurar la armadura en un cómodo jubón azul con ataduras plateadas, sorprendiéndola.

Al verlo por primera vez sin su coraza, la dejó sin palabras, ya que a pesar de no actuar comúnmente de forma tan dulce y femenina como las sureñas, provocando que esta vez lo abrace de nuevo por detrás para sentir su calor corporal mientras sonreía como lo hacía de niña. Él permitió que ella hundiese su cara en su pelo, gruñendo de manera privada, tratando de recordarse que debería esperar unos años más para cualquier acción que desee realizar y traiga como consecuencia muchos cachorros…o al menos hasta que el padre de la loba pensé que tienen que realizar los votos bajo el Árbol del Corazón. Tuvieron que separarse cuando Lyanna se puso muy feliz y depositaba besos en las mejillas del hombre mientras rascaba su nuca, ya que los demás soltaron carcajadas, señalando que aún parecían mantener la misma relación de antes de ir a Harrenhal.

* * *

 _ **Está bien, con este se acabó una historia más de la serie de crossover que estoy realizando.**_

 _ **Les gustó el uso que le dí a Harry?**_

 _ **Las repercuciones que tendrían sus acciones?**_

 _ **La actitud protectora de Lyanna?**_

 _ **Cuando empecé a escribir esta serie de one-shots, mi idea era emplear a un Harry que no tuviese la misma funcion de otras historias, donde es mujer o reemplaza a Jon. Quería mandarlo a otra época, más precisamente a la falsa primavera, que enfrente la locura de un rey y los desmanes de la rebelion que empezaba.**_

 _ **Con este terminado, solo me faltan tres más por publicar...a que no adivinan quienes participan? Si lo hacen les doy una galleta.**_

 _ **En fin, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos. Es la única manera que tengo para mejorar.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
